1. Related Applications
This application claims benefit to Chinese Patent Application No. 201210362149.5, filed Sep. 26, 2012. The above application is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, particularly a drive device for the belt axis of the winch in the mechanical field.